


Lo que siempre pasa

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: Lentamente exhaló, jurándose a sí mismo esmerarse como nunca para que sus nuevas oyentes disfrutaran al máximo de su dulce melodía.Y comenzó a cantar.





	

**Author's Note:**

> La siguiente historia es de mi completa autoría y puede ser encontrada también en: FanficsLandia, Fanfiction y Wattpad.

**Lo que siempre pasa**

 

La pequeña criatura redonda se quedó observando todo a su alrededor en cuanto las puertas de aquel silencioso edificio se abrieron, temiendo pasar más allá de la seguridad que le confiaba el umbral. Sin embargo, la habitación que se presentaba ante sus enormes y brillantes ojos color del jade era espaciosa, ordenada y emanaba tanta calidez que logró convencerse de adentrarse un poco más.

Tímidamente caminó hasta el centro del lugar, escudriñando los alrededores aún en estado de alerta. Unos cuantos pasos más consiguió dar antes de que otro pokémon apareciera desde uno de los pasillos y se le acercara. Su cuerpo era grande y rosado, con una forma semejante al huevo que cargaba en su vientre, tres largos mechones se extendían a cada lado de su cabeza y sus ojos eran negros y pequeños. Un Chansey.

―¿Qué sucede, Chansey? ¿Ha llegado alguien?

Su mirada alarmada rápidamente buscó la fuente de aquella voz, dando con una joven y bonita mujer que le sonrió. El pokémon intruso no pudo evitar contagiarse de la alegría que brotaba de esa humana, consiguiendo así perder sus tontos miedos.

Ella se acercó y se arrodilló para quedar a su misma altura, sin perder la sonrisa. Él la observó anonadado, pensando en lo lindo que era su cabello y que se parecía mucho a su tono de piel, para luego corresponder su gesto. Repentinamente entusiasmado, extendió la mano que sostenía su más preciado tesoro para compartirlo con ellas. Ambas lo observarlo con sincera curiosidad, instándolo en silencio a que terminara de expresarse. Grave error.

El pokémon tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar mientras su cuerpo esférico se hinchaba por ello, nervioso pero encantado al mismo tiempo ante la expectativa. No conocía a esta persona, mas le agradaba. Ella y su Chansey eran tranquilas y pacientes con él, además de que estaban tan dispuestas a escucharlo. ¿Qué más podía pedir? Lentamente exhaló, jurándose a sí mismo esmerarse como nunca para que sus nuevas oyentes disfrutaran al máximo de su dulce melodía.

Y comenzó a cantar.

Al principio todo marchaba a la perfección. Chansey y la mujer portaban una radiante sonrisa mientras lo oían atentas cantar. No obstante, los bostezos no tardaron en aparecer junto a sus ojos que se cerraban por la repentina pesadez en sus párpados. Finalmente no lograron resistirlo más y cayeron rendidas al suelo.

Esa acción, tan conocida para él, consiguió detenerlo en medio de sus palabras, bajando su improvisado micrófono al tiempo que el enojo destellaba en su verdosa mirada. Inmediatamente, y con un movimiento que le era demasiado rutinario, quitó el capuchón dispuesto a liberar su furia.

Varios minutos después, las puertas del Centro Pokémon se abrían para darle el paso a un indignado Jigglypuff quien abandonaba aquel horrible lugar, dejando atrás a unas dormidas Joy y Chansey con su merecido escarmiento por no valorar su bella música.


End file.
